Everyone Loves Easter
by violets92
Summary: Be prepared for lots of Tony, Kate, a little Tate, but of course an abundance of CHOCOLATE! Actually, it's rather nonshippy.
1. Chapter 1

I love writing holiday fics, so be prepared for loads of Tony, Kate a little Tate and of course...CHOCOLATE!!

Everyone Loves Easter

Chocolate. That was all Kate could see as she walked into the office. Chocolate blocks, chocolate bars, heck, she could even see a chocolate NCIS logo hanging up, but the most prominent of all…chocolate Easter eggs. Big, small, medium, white chocolate, dark chocolate, whatever. They were all there. Of course, this did present one tiny problem.

Kate Todd was meant to be on a diet.

Kate laughed at herself. She picked one hell of a time to go healthy. Obviously she was just going to have to break the diet off today. DiNozzo would take every chance he got to shove an Easter egg down her throat. She may as well give in.

"Morning Katie!" Kate had to stop herself rolling her eyes at the sight of Tony DiNozzo sitting at his desk eating what had to be the biggest chocolate egg on Earth.

"Don't you think it's a little _early_ to be on the chocolate, Tony?"

"Kate, its Easter. It's never too early! Want a piece?" He held out a rather large slab of chocolate and gave her a missive DiNozzo grin.

"No thanks Tony. I think I'll wait until the NCIS logo is free." She said sarcastically as she sat down at the mountain of chocolate Easter eggs, formerly known as her desk.

"Well, I wouldn't wait to long if I were you. It's right above Agent Richardson's desk, and you know how much he eats." Kate tried to keep a straight face but ended up giving a small laugh at the look on Tony's face. He was like a kid in a candy store. Actually, come to think of it, he really was.

"Why are we even working at Easter anyway?" She asked, trying to make something other than completely pointless conversation.

"I have no idea. Still, it beats going home." Tony's face turned a little more serious. Kate knew his family was a touchy subject.

"Hell yeah. You have no idea. After last Easter, I have no desire to see the combination of chocolate and my brothers ever again." She smiled, trying to brighten up her partner's face again. It worked.

"Really? What'd they do?"

"You don't want to know." Kate cringed.

"Oh come on! It can't be worse than Gibbs getting drunk at the last Christmas party."

"Oh my God! You just…argh! I just got rid of those images!" Tony smirked at the sight of Kate shaking her head in disbelief.

"So, tell me, what did your brothers do?"

"They dressed up as Oompa Loompas, put their heads in the chocolate fountain and chased my nieces and nephews around the garden for two hours. I'm never letting any of them watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory again."

"Hehe, they're really weird." Kate smirked at Tony's awful impression of Johnny Depp.

"I could say the same for you DiNozzo." He grinned and leaned back on his chair, putting his feet on the desk.

"But you love me anyway." Kate laughed.

"Don't you wish?" She rolled her eyes and started clearing eggs off her desk.

"DiNozzo! What the hell are you doing?" Gibbs came in with two coffees. Apparently Easter wasn't his favourite holiday.

"Ah, nothing Boss." Tony quickly hid his chocolate stash and pretended to work.

"I can see that. Just because it's Easter, it doesn't mean work stops. You two still need to type up your reports from yesterday." And with that he slapped Tony's head and left, presumably to see Ducky.

"God, he's like the Easter Scrooge." Kate said as she went back to clearing chocolate off her desk. Tony gasped.

"Did Kate Todd just make a pop culture reference? Has hell frozen over yet?"

"Bah Humbug." She deadpanned.

"Wrong holiday Katie-Pie"

"Same effect though. And if you ever call me that again, I'll take away every Easter egg under your table." Tony glared and popped a mini chocolate egg into his mouth.

"Now who's the Easter Scrooge?" Kate rolled her eyes and walked over to the filing cabinet.

"Gibbs is right. We should get some work done." Tony shrugged and held out a mini Easter egg.

"Want one?" Kate hesitated, but gave in when she saw his grin.

"Fine." She sighed, took one and quickly removed herself from the temptation of having a whole packet.

"Aw, aren't you grateful?" Tony rolled his eyes, dug out his own paperwork and spread it over his desk to look as if he'd actually done something.

"Sorry. Thanks." Kate unwrapped the chocolate and popped it into her mouth.

"Did I just get an apology _and_ a thankyou from you? Wow, chocolate really does make people happy!"

"You want me to take it back?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you were saying. Are you actually going to do any work today, or are you coming back at midnight again?" Tony's eyes bulged.

"You know about that?" He actually had the grace to turn red.

"Please, Tony, how else would you get your work done?" He looked sceptical. "Ok, fine, Abby found out when she looked at a surveillance tape. How long?"

"Can I spend eating an Easter egg?" He played dumb.

"Haha, how long have you been coming into work in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know. It's just something I do." He grabbed yet another chocolate and started eating.

"You are going to be so sick tonight." Tony smirked.

"At least then, I won't have to go to that stupid Easter ball."

"And miss out on Gibbs getting drunk again?" She said sarcastically.

"Haha, you think spiking the punch will work this year?"

"I doubt it. You'll have heavy surveillance on you after the stunt you pulled last year."

"You could do it!"

"And risk getting fired? No way."

"Hey, they caught me, and I never got fired."

"No, just suspended for a week." Kate rolled her eyes again.

"It was so much fun though! Watching everyone get pissed beyond belief and then as a reward, getting a week off to watch movies and do whatever I wanted? Best week of my life."

"Even better than Spring Break?" Tony's eyes lit up and he leant forward on his desk.

"Almost, although you know what would make it better than Panama City? A wet t-shirt contest." Kate glared and threw a piece of paper at his head.

"DiNozzo, if you _ever_ mention that again, I will kick your ass so hard that you'll end up in Australia."

"At least the chicks are hot over there." He winked and Kate groaned. She really should have gone home for Easter.

* * *

A/N: It's a two-parter, so be prepared for that Easter ball next. Ohhh and plenty of alcohol. Sadly for those of you over 21, it's not real, just part of my story ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been busy. Anyway I hope you like this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter Two

Kate stood in the middle of a bunch of agents. So far, she hadn't seen one person that she knew. She wished that Abby was here, heck, she'd even settle for Tony throwing something at her head at the moment. Yep. She was that bored. Kate had already drowned two champagnes and eaten numerous chocolates. Now she was starting to see why whenever Gibbs came to one of these things, he always ended up drunk. Of course, the only reason he was there was because the Director had forced him to go. DiNozzo on the other hand, went voluntarily. To pick up girls.

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed her from behind and Kate almost spilled her drink. Elbowing the guy in the solar plexus, Kate turned around and saw Tony doubled over in pain.

"Playing out your favourite scenes from Miss Congeniality, Kate?"

"Oh God! I suppose I don't have to tell you not to sneak up on me again. Are you okay? Sorry, I just thought you were some random guy…not that you don't deserve it. You should know never to do that."

"Well, I do now." Tony stood up straight. 'Getting bored without me Kate?"

"You have no idea. Where the hell were you anyway?"

"Aw, did Katie miss me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me Katie and when you're stuck at a party, alone, with no-one recognisable, you'd even miss Probie."

"Pfft, yeah right. So, you want a drink?" Kate gave him a look.

"I've already had two and a half glasses of champagne. I think I'll pass on the punch."

"I swear I haven't spiked it!"

"Tony, there are other agents here apart from you. They all, surprisingly, seem to remember what happened last year too."

"Oh come on Kate! Have a little fun. I'm betting everyone will be completely drunk by the end of the night, so they won't even remember you dancing on any tables." She hit him in the ribs. "Ow."

"I've never danced on a table and my answer is still no."

"Please Katie? Just one drink? It might not even be spiked yet, I mean, it is pretty early."

"Ok, fine. One drink." They made their way over to the punch bowl and Kate almost laughed at the resemblance between this party and her high school prom. Suddenly, she noticed Tony stop and gasp in horror.

"What?"

"Gibbs is here!"

"Is he drunk?"

"Enough to be admitted to Alcoholics Anonymous." Kate groaned.

"Ok, here's what we do. We go over there, we do _not_ make conversation, and then, we drag him straight out of here and into a cab. I doubt the new Director would like to see one of her finest, toughest agents acting like a drunken sailor."

"Oh do we have to? We were responsible for him last year! McGee is the junior field agent! He should do it."

"Sadly, I don't see McGee anywhere, Tony. That only leaves us."

"What about Ducky? Surely-"

"He had to stay home with his mother and before you ask, Abby is at her own party." Tony groaned.

"Ok, fine. How should we approach him?" He asked, giving in.

"Like we normally do. I doubt he's drunk enough to get violent if we walk up to him in the wrong way."

"Yeah, you're right." The two agents slowly made their way over to their drunken Boss. Unfortunately, he saw them and waved them over.

"Oh God. Kill me now." Kate elbowed Tony in the ribs and told him to shut up.

"Hey! Tony! Kate!" Gibbs got up off his stool and staggered over to the frightened agents.

"Um, Gibbs? We don't mean to-" Kate was cut off by her boss laughing. Ok, this had _never_ happened before. He usually just passed out.

"I think…" He started laughing again. "I think I had a little too much." He tripped and Tony expertly caught him. After Kate saw her partner wince under the weight and signal for help, she ran over and took hold of Gibbs' other arm.

"Ok, Gibbs. I think it's time you went home." She said. Unfortunately Gibbs ignored her as he was staring at a redhead across the room.

"Who's the babe?" Tony grinned. Oh this was going to be fun. Kate just groaned and shook her head.

"You think she's hot, Boss?" Gibbs glared at him.

"Don't you dare hit on her, DiNozzo! She's mine!" Tony smirked.

"Actually she's the new director Gibbs." Kate glared at her partner. This was supposed to be easy.

"Really? Since when did the Director have such great legs?" Ok, Kate almost had to laugh at that one.

"Since she became Director two weeks ago. Gibbs, I think you should get home. You've had a little too much to drink." Gibbs smirked.

"Are you going to be the one taking me home?" Kate looked at both Tony and Gibbs in shock. Tony was trying to hold back his laughter.

"No she isn't, Boss." Gibbs shrugged and turned back to look at the Director. It was time they got him out of here.

The cab driver didn't seem too happy about having a drunken, middle-aged NCIS agent in his taxi, but Kate convinced him. After Gibbs was officially gone, Tony sighed and turned to Kate.

"Well that was fun." He said sarcastically.

"That was worse than that time when he hit on the redhead at the bar." Tony burst out laughing.

"At least this time, he kept his lips and…well, you know, to himself." He cringed at the mental image..

"I guess you're right." Kate sighed.

"So, you wanna go back and get some punch since we never got a chance earlier?"

"After that, I'll need a whole bowl of it. Let's go." Tony smirked and followed her to the bar again.

When she took a drink, Kate nearly had to spit it back out again.

"Surprise!" She turned around and saw a very amused Tony.

"Holy crap! What is _in _here? Wait…_you_ spiked it? Again?"

"Come on Kate! Give me a little credit here! I'm not that stupid." She gave him a glare. "Okay, well maybe I had someone do it for me."

"Who could possibly be that stupid?"

"Probie." Tony grinned. Kate had to fight to keep a straight face.

"McGee? Hm, I guess he's not as innocent as he looks."

"Well, that and he really needed the money."

"You _paid_ him?" She asked incredulously.

"How else was I supposed to get him to do it?" Kate sighed and threw away her drink. She wished for a second that she hadn't. Putting up with Tony DiNozzo was so much easier when you were drunk.

"I don't know, but bribing is illegal."

"Yeah? Well then I guess that deal about your wet t-shirt photo went bust." Kate hit him.

"I swear to God, Tony. If you _ever_ show that to anyone, I will not be responsible for my actions."

"I've never shown it to anyone." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I do, however, have it enlarged and framed above my bed. I wake up to it every morning." Kate hit him in the ribs again.

"At the rate you're doing that, one of my ribs will be broken by the end of the night."

"Serves you right." She muttered. Tony just laughed and took a drink of the punch only to spit it out.

"What the hell did McGee put in here?" He asked with his eyes watering at the strength of the alcohol.

"I really don't want to know." Suddenly Tony grinned.

"I gotta get him to do this every year." Kate groaned and then let out a small laugh. Happy freaking Easter.

* * *

A/N: Finished! Ok, not the best ending ever but I needed to finish it. Review please!

xoxo

Ellen


End file.
